GOODBYE, SASUKEKUN!
by ginousuke
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato were on their way to search for Sasuke. From the information that she gathered, Sakura found out that Sasuke stayed at an inn with his team. Determined to end everything with Sasuke, she went to meet Sasuke alone.


_Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato were on their way to search for Sasuke. From the information that she gathered, Sakura found out that Sasuke stayed at an inn with his team. Determined to end everything with Sasuke, she went to meet Sasuke alone._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and anything related to it.

**Author's note**: Who thought I had so many unfinished fanfiction on my files? This one was also from two years ago. I decided to finish it because of the recent developments in Naruto. I hope you will like it. Enjoy, and please write a review. Thank you.

* * *

**GOODBYE, SASUKE-KUN!**

Two shadows from two opposite directions approached each other. The one from the East, as the feet gently moved from one spot to another spot, drew shurikens from inside the wardrobe, but they were easily caught by the person coming from the West.

"Is this the reason you wanted to see me…" a male voice—he stood in front of a cherry blossom tree, gazed sharply at the female figure that had just landed across him, "… Sakura?"

Moonlight illuminated Sakura's sad face. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered. "I never thought you'd really come," said Sakura. "I'm glad you did."

Sasuke stared blankly at his former team mate.

"That letter which I slipped through your door… I only put a little hope on it. I was so sure you'd throw it away. But you didn't. You're here."

"So, you knew I was there, at that inn with my team. Why didn't you tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Your team… So they're your team now, huh?" Sakura gave a soft, sad smile. "It seems that you have completely abandoned us." She took a hard breath. "Well, I'll probably tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. And Yamato-buchou. Tomorrow. However, I wanted to use this chance first. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sakura did not answer. She looked at Sasuke right in his eyes. It was a long silence.

Sasuke began to lose his patience. "Sakura…"

"I gave up. I gave up, Sasuke-kun."

"... what?" Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows.

"All this time, no matter what happened, I never lose my faith in you. I still believe that you'll be back to your old self, that at a point you will realize that what you did was wrong. And then you will return to Konoha. To me."

Sasuke did not say a word. He let Sakura continued.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I always do. I sincerely love you. I only have you in my eyes, in my heart, in my mind, in every pulse of my life. My feeling is so deep that I ignore someone else's love." Sakura paused a while. "I never liked Naruto-kun before. I considered him nothing but an annoyance. And he always gets on my nerves. And when I found out that he actually likes me…" Sakura sighed, "I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to destroy our friendship. We've reached this comfortable state as two best friends. I didn't want to lose that. So, I ignored him. I ignored his feeling. Moreover…"

Sakura stopped. She was hoping for some reactions from Sasuke. However, Sasuke did not utter even a single word. He just stood there, putting on his same old expression.

"Moreover, I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't imagine seeing another guy on my side other than you. It's you that I wish for to reach my hand. Nobody else. Or… that's what I thought."

The smile on Sakura's face slowly changed. It became brighter. "I guess you could only tell about someone when you truly looked at that person. I never did that to Naruto. Probably, it was because you were always there, in my mind. Not that I blamed you," said she hurriedly. "I'm the one at fault. I should've pay attention more to others around me, instead of keep focusing my whole senses at you."

Sakura looked straight at Sasuke. "My point is… it's over, Sasuke-kun. My feeling for you, it's over. I no longer love you. I love Naruto. And that's why I'm here… to say goodbye to you. You are my first love. My feeling that I used to have for you… I will always treasure it, deep inside my heart. It will be my most precious memory. And when I remember it, I will remember it with a smile on my face. Though it was not always fond memories, but I never regret it. Never…"

Sakura took a long, deep breath. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun!"

Soud of the wind and birds embellished the night, as Sakura finally said her farewell to Sasuke.

And how would Sasuke react?

"… okay!"

"… huh?"

Sasuke jumped to the cherry blossom tree behind him. "Bye! Say my hi to Naruto, okay? Oh, and Kakashi-sensei, too."

Sakura lost for words.

**The end**.


End file.
